Bittersweet
by WaitinInShadows
Summary: CHAPTER 1 is UP What happens when an important figure of your life comes back, but you don't recognize him? Zoe&Kaori fic, please R&R!
1. Prolouge

I don't own any part of SSX Tricky  
DJ is my own character  
  
Prologue: Hope's New Beginning  
  
"I don't know about this one," one of the officials said as he picked up a manila folder that said "DJ McBrand" on the outside  
"Me neither," one of the female officials said. "It says here that he was just released from jail, and that his file is sealed."  
"I understand, but he's a great rider." Rahzel said nervously. If they didn't pick DJ...  
"How do you know?" another official asked  
"He's an old friend, and I rode with him a lot in high school." Rahzel answered  
"Rahzel, that was five years ago! How can you expect us to believe that this man can still ride as well as he could in high school, when he hasn't been able to practice in years?"  
"Even if he is only a fourth as good as he was in high school, he is still better than anybody on this circuit. Just give him a chance to prove himself!"  
"Ok, hows about Saturday at five?"  
  
  
  
DJ stood on inside the back of the helicopter, which was floating at the top of the Untracked course, wind whipping through his hair. He took a long drag off of his cigarette, waiting for the sign to ride.  
This was like the old days, DJ thought to himself. Just him, the cigarette, and another course that was waiting to be ripped apart. He couldn't believe the generosity of Rahzel. He had given him five hundred dollars to buy new clothes and a customized snowboard. When he asked Rahzel about it, he was told that he had to have it customized.  
"Why?" DJ had inquired  
"We don't want companies to think that we're sponsoring them. Besides, we want you to look good for the officials."  
DJ had special ordered a board for overnight delivery, getting a board that signifies his past. The artist had thought it quite peculiar to make that board, but anybody will do anything for the right stack of money.  
How am I going to do this, DJ thought again. I have ridden in five years! I didn't even get to practice!  
That's right, the deep voice said from the back of his mind. You always a screw up! Always have, always will be. Because of you...  
"Shut up!" DJ screamed aloud, not wanting the name of that loved one uttered in his mind. He had hurt her enough! He would repay her, hoping she would forgive her, just as soon as he got enough money together to take a trip home. But, first, he had to conquer this trail...  
"Five seconds till you start!" the pilot screamed from his seat. DJ gave him the thumbs up and readied himself to jump.  
"3...2...1...GO!"  
DJ hurtled himself out the back of the helicopter, diving straight at the ground. He felt the gravity tear at his body as he fell head first towards the ground. Then, about a hundred feet from the ground, DJ completed his front flip, landing feet first, and quickly heading down the course. The first set of hills was coming up, so DJ steeled himself for his first jump. This one would have to be spectacular.  
As he launched off the jump, DJ started his spin, rotating his body as fast as he could go. He reached down and grabbed the board out from under his feet, and laid down on it. It was his signature move: The Lay-Z- Boy. As the ground came rushing to him again, he stood back up and the board clamped to his feet again. There was a crunch as he hit the snow, and he zoomed between two trees. He figured the spin was at least a 1440.  
"YES!" he screamed from the pit of his stomach. He was back in his element, showing what he was made of.  
The rest of his ride went perfect, as he showcased his whole bag of tricks. Too bad there weren't any rails, he thought as he came to the last jump. I could have shown off my sick grinding skills. But, he had done a good job, getting full extension on the Experimental and Slob airs. But he wasn't pleased yet. He had to seal the deal.  
He came up to the last jump fakie, setting up for a colossal trick. The ground dipped down, leaving him flying like a seagull. As he reached his peak, he started doing part of the move. He could just imagine the officials faces, watching him pull of the move he had taught his girlfriend so long ago...  
He landed the trick cleanly, but not before throwing in a little Mute grab for a kicker. As he started to stop, he could see Rahzel running over to give him a big congratulation.  
"That was so sick! They loved the fakie Pommel Me to Mute at the end! You're in!"  
DJ could just grin evilly  
  
Sorry, had to revamp the story completely! Didn't like how it was working out, hope you like the new story. After five people review, I'll post the next chapter. 


	2. Second Meetings

I don't own any part of SSX Tricky  
  
Chapter 1: Second Meetings  
  
Zoe walked downstairs, not believing her luck. The night she got the worst amount of sleep, she had to wake up early!  
"I can't believe that we have to have a meeting a seven o'clock in the morning just to talk about a new boarder joining the group," Zoe grumbled all the way down the stairs. At that moment, a tumbling ball of white clothes and brown hair rolled down the stairs, screaming the whole way down.  
"Kaori! Are you all right?" Zoe rushed down the stairs, checking on her roommate.  
"Ai, yeah." Kaori was holding her hand to her head, where there was a big gash.  
"That's a nasty cut you got there," Zoe commented. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, I just have a massive headache, nothing that a good breakfast and a big cup of coffee can't cure."  
Zoe couldn't believe how much English her friend had learned in the off-season. It was like she was just a normal American. But, in the repose, she had lost all of the innocence that had attracted Mac to her, so Mac had broken off the relationship cleanly, hoping not to hurt her feelings. Big mistake. Kaori now hated Mac and would not talk to him.  
Zoe just shrugged her shoulders, wishing she knew what it was like. Her boyfriend had left her to hangout and dry, although not officially breaking it off, but he had his reasons....  
But, she just wished that she could see him again. The feelings she had for him had never disappeared, and every day she felt like a new piece of her soul had been ripped out. He had made her everything she wanted to be, and he was everything she wanted in a man.  
"HEY, ZOE! Wait up!" a voice roared from the top of the stairs. Zoe turned around, just in time to see Psymon sliding down the banister on his feet. Just before he got to the bottom, he slipped, and crashed through a table, breaking it and the phone.  
"Whoa! Major wipeout!" Psymon grinned as he got up. "Right, Brodi?"  
"I guess you could say that," the Zen master replied, who was just reaching the bottom of the stairs. "More like you were just acting stupid again."  
"Whatever," Psymon turned to Zoe and put his arm around her. "Hey, girl, what's up?"  
Zoe laughed, knowing that Psymon thought they were going out, but he had never asked her on a date.  
"Nothing much, just about to get some breakfast before the meeting we have to go to," she replied  
"Ok, have fun! I'm just going to have some fun with Shorty over here! Hey, come back!" Psymon started running, for Kaori had already started.  
"What a deusche," Zoe whispered as she walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, there was already someone there, eating.  
This must be the new guy, Zoe thought. Must be lonely, being new.  
Zoe walked over to the coffee pot, and noticed that it was full. She looked back over to the new guy and noticed that he had a mug full already.  
"Hey, did you refill this?" Zoe inquired  
"Yeah, grabbed the last, so I made more." the person answered  
Wow, she thought, that's the first time anyone had done that. It was usually everybody had to fend for themselves.  
Zoe poured herself a steaming cup, adding her usual splash of milk and two sugars. Then, she rummaged the cabinets for some cereal.  
"It's in the last cabinet on the left," the man said from behind her  
"Thanks," Zoe reached in and pulled out the box, poured herself some, and sat down at the table. She finally had the chance to look over her mysterious nice guy, and she noticed a lot.  
He seemed to be about twenty-one, tall, with dark hair, dyed blue at the tips. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, with an orange T-shirt. He finally looked up at her and she saw that he had the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. They looked like the sky with pockmarks in it. She just saw herself falling into his eyes and being in complete bliss. His eyes reminded her of someone, but it couldn't be him...  
"Have a good view?" he said sarcastically, snapping her back to reality.. She blushed and looked down at the table.  
"So," Zoe said, trying to get off the subject, "you're the new rider?"  
"Yeah, just moved in this morning. I have my own room at the end of the hall."  
"That must stink," she said. "You know, being alone and all."  
"Not really, been alone for the last five years."  
"So, what's your name?"  
"DJ. And you must be Zoe, right?"  
Zoe looked at him, shocked. "How did you know?"  
"You're the only person with flaming red hair on the tour."  
Zoe looked at her hair, and noticed how much of a mess it was. "Oh, I must be site to see!"  
"Nah, you look fine."  
Zoe blushed again. "Thanks. So, when do you hope to ride?"  
"I'm going out after this stupid meeting to ride the slopes."  
"Cool, maybe I'll see you." Zoe got up to leave  
"Nice meeting you." DJ reached his hand across the table.  
She extended her hand and shook his. "It was my pleasure."  
With that, she walked out of the kitchen, amazed at what had happened. A cute guy had hit on her, but she couldn't get that feeling that she knew him out of her stomach. She was going to have a long talk with Rahzel and find out what was going on.  
  
  
  
DJ stood outside the door, hoping no one did something stupid. Especially Psymon. He was an idiot, thought DJ. DJ had walked out of the kitchen to Kaori talking about how Psymon always teased her and broke things, at which point, DJ had seen the broken table. Already, the guy seemed like a total idiot. But, at least he'll show him up at the race tomorrow. At this point, Rahzel walked up behind DJ.  
"You ready, budd?" Rahzel asked  
"As ready as ever," DJ said cooly  
Rahzel led DJ into a meeting room, where the other twelve riders sat in a semi-circle, on big couches and recliners. All of them were looking him up and down, trying to size him up.  
"I would like to introduce DJ," Rahzel announced. "He will only be here for a year, because he has pressing business he has to take care of."  
Everybody gasped. This meant that they couldn't make him quit. All new riders had to wait out the first season before they could think of quitting, because of the contract.  
"C'mon, that ruins all our fun!" Psymon screamed from the back. "We can't even get him to quit, because he is already running home to mommy after this season!"  
"How could the officials let him on the tour, when he's only here for one year?" Marisol asked in her Spanish accent.  
"There are extenuating circumstances that change the situation," Rahzel answered "How about you dumb it down a bit?" Mac yelled out  
"He's got problems, and he needs money, so they're letting him ride,"  
"Great!" Psymon piped in. "We just have another money grubber in the group," he pointed at JP so everybody didn't miss the meaning  
"Hey, psychopath! You want to back that up?" DJ said as an ice-blue fire burned in his eyes, again making the bottom fall out of Zoe's stomach. She knew him, she was sure of it....  
"Hey! Watch it!" Rahzel pushed DJ out of the room. He looked back at the group, with the same intensity as DJ. "I've known this man most of my life, and I would definitely kick your ass for his benefit, Psymon! How about you prove yourself on the slopes tomorrow?" Rahzel walked out of the room, his anger radiating from his body.  
This year was going to be fun.....  
  
Thought I 'd write to some people for thanks and other things: To NoAnGeL- don't worry, you'll know where the story's going soon  
  
To Nomysp's angel- thanks, I realized the last one sucked, but I hope this one turns out much better. AND DON"T EVER SEND ME THAT MANY REVIEWS AGAIN!  
  
To parry- Hey, thanks for the tip about SSX tricky! I thought I had heard something about that before, but I didn't know it was for real. Also, have read your fics, they rock! Sorry I haven't reviewed them, I'll get right on that!  
  
To everyone else that is reading this: WTF! Review for the sake of everything that is good and holy! It takes about 5 secs., and I just want your opinions. Hope to hear from more people soon! 


End file.
